Who Wants to be a Millionaire
by Tahira
Summary: WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE.... MARIO STYLE!!


Who Want's to be a Millionaire  
  
A/N: Heh… sorry this took so long Bri… Well I DID finally finish. I'll write one for different contestants if you like this one.  
  
Regis: Hello and welcome to tonight's edition of "Who Wants To Be a Millionaire?" Let's play! But first let's meet the would-be competitors.  
  
D.G.: Would-be? Yeah right! I'm gonna win this game show!  
  
Regis: That is our first competitor, D.G., is from… well… stupid card doesn't say! *Throws card* Oh well we don't really care where you came from anyway welcome!  
  
D.G.: Yeah yeah…  
  
Regis: Our next competitor is Yoshi Dino from Yoshi Island. Welcome!  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi say heylo audience people!  
  
Audience: *A.A.A. meeting people voice* Hello Yoshi.  
  
Yoshi: Hi. Yoshi… Love to eat…  
  
Audience: *claps*  
  
Regis: *under breath* Where did they dig THIS audience up from? *Out loud* Well the next competitor is *pauses* Mario Mario… I think this is a typo…  
  
Mario: LOOK I CAN FLY! *Jumps up in the air a falls on his face*  
  
Regis: *sweatdrop* No… I guess not… Well anyway… the fourth competitor is Ludwig Von Koopa! He is from Bowser's Castle in Dark Land! Welcome to the show!  
  
Ludwig: Thank you ever so kindly good sir. That introduction will be adequate.  
  
All: *stare at Ludwig*  
  
Regis: Moving on…. Our next competitor is Morton Koopa! He is also from Bowser's Castle. Thank you for coming.  
  
Morton: Hello. Hi. Hola. Good evening. What's up? What's happening? What's shaken? What's north and south? What's East Side to West Side? What's goin' on? What's-  
  
Audience: SHUT UP!!!!!!  
  
Morton: Sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean to. Won't happen again. I- *Ludwig puts his hand over Morton's mouth*  
  
Ludwig: Please excuse my younger brother. He has some trouble keeping himself from engaging in speech.  
  
All: … What did he say?  
  
D.G.: He means his brother talks too much.  
  
All: Ohhhhh…  
  
Regis: Our next competitor is Princess Peach from Mushroom Kingdom Castle! Let's give her a hand folks!  
  
*All throw fake hands at Peach*  
  
Regis: *sweatdrop* These contestants are driving me CRAZY! … Yoshi? Where's your podium?  
  
Yoshi: Sorry, Yoshi get hungry.  
  
Regis: You ATE your podium?!  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi very sorry.  
  
Regis: Our final, *under breath* THANK GOD *out loud*, contestant is Wario.  
  
Mario: HI WARIO!!! *Waves at him furiously*  
  
Wario: Can I hurt him?  
  
Regis: Sorry but no.  
  
Wario: Dang. This game show stinks! Can I hurt him? *Points to Ludwig*  
  
Regis: No.  
  
Wario: Him? *Points to Yoshi*  
  
Regis: No.  
  
Wario: Her? *Points to D.G.*  
  
Regis: No.  
  
Wario: Her? *Points to Peach*  
  
Regis: No.  
  
Wario: Him? *Points to Morton*  
  
Regis: Well… Okay sure why not?  
  
Wario: YES! *Begins to beat up Morton*  
  
Morton: OWCH! STOP THAT! CEASE AND DESIST! QUIT IT! DON'T DO THAT! ARG!!! *Passes out*  
  
Regis: At least now he'll be quiet…  
  
Mario: Is quiet a food? I'm hungry…  
  
Regis: Lemme tell you a secret… I DON'T CARE!!!! And now because I don't feel like giving any of you a FAIR chance of getting into the special chair- *chair sparkles*  
  
All: Ooooohhhh… Special chair….  
  
Regis: We have put all the contestant's faces on a dartboard and to decide the contestant the gets to sit in the special chair- *Chair sparkles*  
  
All: Oooohhh… Special chair…  
  
Regis: Stop doing that… Your scaring me… so anyway I'm just going to throw a dart at the board and whoever's face it lands on gets to go in the… *looks around* Special Chair. *pauses*  
  
All: …. Ooooohh…. Special Chair….  
  
Regis: … Anyway… *throws dart at board* *it lands on Morton* … This is just great… *they put the still unconscious Morton in the chair*  
  
Morton: …  
  
Regis: First question. For a hundred dollars. How many lives is a cat fabled to have? A. 2 B. 7 C. 9 D. 8  
  
Morton: *lays motionless in the chair*…  
  
Regis: Umm… Would you like use a lifeline?  
  
Morton: …  
  
Regis: Are you sure… I mean IS THAT YOUR FINAL ANSWER?  
  
Morton: …  
  
Regis: *sweatdrop* Well I'm afraid that's all the time we have for tonight's show. Goodnight folks.  
  
D.G.: THIS SHOW IS RIGGED!!!!  
  
Regis: Of course it is. How else would I be so rich?  
  
THE END… Till next time…  
  
Mario: I WON!!!! HORAY!!!  
  
Yoshi: That so sad… 


End file.
